Juntos Em Rumo À Qualquer Lugar
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: " Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite, não há motivo para contar a ninguém..." NeflitexMolly Oneshot ! REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAI x.x


Olá,pessoal ! Quanto tempo !

Pois é , minha vida está bastante diferente agora... Estou morando com minha mãe no Pará, na casa de uma tia , e por essa razão eu andei sumida e parada nas fics... x.x

O computador é do meu primo , e eu só pude entrar aqui e ter tempo para escrever (além de inspiração) porque ele viajou , vai ficar fora até segunda x.x '''

Lá no **Nyah!Fanfiction**, o pessoal gostou de eu ter feito uma fic para o casal _NeflitexMolly_ , e eu particularmente gostei muito também ! ^_^

Por isso , resolvi fazer uma outra , a ideia me veio a mente enquanto escutava a música_ Anywhere_ de _Evanescence_ ... Espero que gostem . ^_^

**Obs****:** Assim que eu conseguir , virei aqui postar novos capítulos para a minha outra fic de Sailor Moon que anda meio parada (meio ?) ,não pensem que me esqueci dela não, viu ? x.x

**Príncipe Diamante : **Sei ! Você está me trocando por esse tal de Neflite e aquele Naraku também ... ¬¬

**Autora :** Opa , se eu não te conhecesse ... Poderia jurar que isso é ciúme . o.o

**Naraku :** É , ao menos a minha fic ela terminou ! Hu,hu ... P

**Autora:** Okay, antes que comece o estapeamento e antes que todos pensem que eu sou mais surtada do que eu realmente sou ... vamos à fic XD

Aaaah, e antes que eu me esqueça ! Nenhum personagem nessa fic pertence a mim ! Todos os direitos reservados para a autora de Sailor Moon, nossa querida _**Naoko Takeuchi **_! S2

E a música , como eu já disse , a qual coloquei a letra espalhada pela fanfic , pertence à banda _**Evanescence**_ , à querida_** AmyLee-chan**_ *-*

* * *

_*****JUNTOS EM RUMO À QUALQUER LUGAR*****_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Quando o relógio badalar doze vezes à noite, estarei esperando por você ..._

_- O que ? Mas , onde ?_

_- Encontre-me naquela praça, estarei sentado no mesmo banco onde estivemos juntos, não esqueça..._

_- Eu irei , eu prometo!Tudo o que mais quero é ficar ao seu lado , senhor Masato !_

_- Neflite ._

_- Ne-flite..._

_

* * *

_

Aquele diálogo não saía de sua cabeça , durante toda a aula Molly permaneceu dispersa. A única imagem que lhe vinha a mente  
era a daquele homem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados cujos fios alcançavam os ombros . Aqueles olhos azuis , frios e ao  
mesmo tempo tão profundos pareciam guardar em si todo o Universo estrelado onde a menina poderia se perder eternamente.  
Ah, como amava aquele homem !Embora ele já tivesse revelado sua verdadeira identidade e mesmo sabendo que durante todo o  
tempo em que estivera com ele , fora usada , não conseguia nutrir sequer um sentimento negativo pelo general, parecia  
simplesmente amá-lo com mais força , a cada momento, a cada segundo !

O sino badalou dez vezes, eram dez da manhã , o horário de intervalo das turmas de 8ª série do colégio Juuban, sem demora os  
adolescentes ansiosos e famintos levantavam de suas cadeiras com pressa para descerem as escadas e encaminharem-se ao pátio,  
a única que ficou sentada na carteira foi Molly , como se estivesse em um transe profundo.

Na noite passada,a menina havia quase cometido uma loucura , quando presenciou o confronto entre seu amado general e as  
guerreiras que acreditava apenas existirem em quadrinhos , as Sailors que protegiam o mundo e salvavam pessoas. Em um súbito  
de desespero, quando vira Sailor Moon endereçar a sua tiara Lunar na direção de Neflite, a menina sem titubear se pôs na  
frente e por um segundo , quase foi acertada e consequêntemente, dilascerada. Mas algo, mais forte do que poderia imaginar  
ser, fez aquela tiara parar , e essa força abstrata mas tão presente, só possuía um nome : Amor. O mais profundo que poderia  
ser alimentado por alguém. Pura e simplismente amor , e só , mas tudo .

E naquela mesma noite, antes de conhecer as guerreiras ou mesmo a identidade verdadeira do homem o qual além de amar,  
venerava com toda a sua alma, havia estado na praça com ele , sentou-se em um banco ao lado dele, e por mais que ele tivesse  
abordado um assunto que parecesse sério, céus, em que mais ela poderia prestar tamanha atenção senão no fato de ter estado  
tão próxima dele ?

Ainda assim, lembrava que ele desejava um cristal prateado, que inclusive lhe pedira que o procurasse e trouxesse para ele. E  
ela o fez, ou ao menos acreditou ter feito . Naquele banco, naquela praça , ela entregou um cristal que havia surrupiado da  
joalheria de sua mãe, infelizmente não era o que ele procurava e ainda assim ele parecia confuso pela certeza de que aquela  
pedra estava com ela , e a menina não fazia a mínima ideia do motivo ... E,sinceramente, não importava. Só queria que ele  
ficasse satisfeito,somente isso .

- Molly ? Até quando vai ficar aí ? Vamos logo lanchar ! - Uma menina de cabelos dourados longos presos em odangos a chamava  
da porta, impaciente.

- Ah, desculpe Serena, eu estava pensando em umas coisas, vá lanchar, daqui a pouco estou indo ... - Ela sorriu desajeitada,  
nem havia notado quanto tempo ficou ali tão distraída.

Sem entender bem , Serena suspirou e afastou-se da sala rumo às escadas, quando Molly finalmente deixou de ouvir os passos da  
amiga pelo corredor, saiu da sala e também direcionou-se aos degraus , mas não para descer ao pátio e sim para ir até o  
terraço que nesse dia , estava vazio . Ao chegar, olhou imediatamente para o céu azul-claro com pouquíssimas nuvens brancas  
que de forma alguma conseguiam ofuscar a luz que o Sol nesse dia emanava sobre a Terra, parecia o céu iluminado de verão, e a  
estação nem mesmo estava tão próxima . Encostou-se na grade, ainda admirando o céu, mas não somente ele em si , mas sim a cor  
que lhe trazia lembranças que ao mesmo tempo que apaziguavam sua alma traziam ao seu coração um turbilhão de emoções  
misturadas que não conseguia bem decifrar ...

* * *

_Eram três da manhã quando um vento frio e o barulho das cortinas finas a voarem e abrirem-se em meio a estranha ventania a _  
_acordou. Abriu os olhos lentamente e quando teve aquela visão ao pé de sua cama, tomou um susto tão grande que sentou-se na _  
_hora , arregalando os olhos ainda desacreditados :_

_- Senhor Masato ! Mas ... Como ? _

_E como mesmo ? Como ele conseguira entrar em seu quarto sem ao menos fazer barulho de portas ? Como teria escalado até a _  
_janela ? E acima de tudo , por que estava lá ? Será que se importava , será que finalmente estaria pensando nela de forma _  
_parecida como ela pensava nele a todo o tempo ? _

_Eram tantas as perguntas que acabavam por emudecer em sua garganta. O olhar dele , ainda que sério e frio como o gelo _  
_cortante, se direcionava a ela e sequer piscava. Ainda que parecesse amedrontador para outras pessoas , para ela aquele olhar _  
_era quase como o paraíso , não desejava que em algum momento aqueles olhos se desviassem , mesmo que lhe intimidassem e _  
_fizessem com que seu rosto ruborizasse. Ah , que esse olhar jamais cessasse !_

_- Molly, você tem que saber algo. - A voz grave a trouxe de volta do transe em que se encontrava. _

_Ainda sentada , exatamente na mesma posição , quieta, deslumbrada , esperou que ele prosseguisse. _

_- Masato Sanjouin é uma identidade falsa, meu verdadeiro nome é o tempo, menti para você ... Muitas vezes, _  
_cheguei a não me importar com o que pudesse acontecer a você , eu a usei Molly , simplesmente a usei de todas as formas que _  
_me foram possíveis . - As palavras soavam num tom de frieza mórbida, cruel , contudo , se a garota pudesse observar bem ,nas _  
_profundezas daqueles olhos azuis havia um certo pesar que parecia quase melancólico._

_Silêncio , nenhuma palavra soou dos lábios adolescentes e femininos, seus olhos apenas estremeceram e sua respiração pesou. A _  
_garota parecia esforçar-se muito para não ceder ao pranto, mas não foi capaz de conter uma lágrima solitária a rolar pelo _  
_canto de sua face . _

_- Molly ... - Ele se aproximou , e sentou-se enfrente à ela naquela cama sem deixar de fitá-la por um só segundo. Em um longo _  
_suspirar , parecia buscar forças para prosseguir . - Sei que talvez nunca seja capaz de me perdoar e eu não tenho o direito _  
_de culpá-la por isso , mas quero me redimir com você e farei isso agora ... Pela primeira vez sendo sincero com você . _  
_Escute-me com atenção pois tenho uma confissão a fazer . _

_

* * *

_

Onze da manhã, no entanto , no lugar onde ele e seus companheiros se refugiavam não havia luz do dia , apenas uma escuridão e  
um silêncio ocioso. O general estava sentado em uma espécie de trono lapidado em pedras verdes semelhantes a esmeraldas  
preciosas, naquele salão pessoal ele desfrutava de uma imagem nas paredes , no teto e no chão de uma constelação inteira,  
como se habitasse um planetário. Lá, ele costumava esquematizar e descobrir maneiras de derrotar suas inimigas e encontrar o  
cristal que sua rainha tanto queria . Lá também, era o lugar onde sua mente durante os últimos dias começara a atormentá-lo  
selecionando suas lembranças , fazendo com que aquelas onde a menina de cabelos ondulados castanhos-acobreados até os ombros  
ficassem mais frequentes, confundindo os seus sentidos a ponto de não permitir sequer ter uma dúvida em relação ao que  
sentia.

_"Molly, você , conseguiu..."_

Estava devoção demasiada da menina o tinha cativado enfim, a ponto de fazê-lo sentir como se fosse um ser  
inferior perante a ela , tamanha nobreza provinha dos sentimentos incondicionais da adolescente que o tornara pequeno. Ela  
era única, era um anjo , só podia . A certeza de que ela estava muito acima de qualquer pessoa que ele pudesse conhecer se  
tornou ainda mais clara quando o general descobriu que a energia pura e profunda que aquela menina emanava não nascia do  
cristal prateado , mas sim de sua alma ... E de repente , do dia para a noite como se do nada fosse , aquele homem se via  
rendido à tamanha graça e pureza a ponto de cogitar a ideia de desistir de tudo em que acreditava e ficar com ela , somente  
com ela . Aquele amor tinha se tornado a fonte de sua vida e o sentido de lutar por ela , enfim ...  
Precisava dela como quem precisa de oxigênio para respirar, e todo o mal que havia causado da mesma forma repentina agora  
parecia assombrá-lo e perfurá-lo como finas lâminas que dilasceram um corpo , mas em seu caso , talvez fosse sua alma .  
Aquela menina quase perdera a vida para salvá-lo , nada menos justo que agora ele lhe desse o que mais do que tudo merecia ,  
lhe entregasse não só o coração, o corpo , mas todo o seu espirito. E não desejava fazer isso por simples culpa, antes fosse  
! Desejava fazer isso porque ... **A DESEJAVA** .

Por isso , rendido às emoções que o instigavam a procurar por ela , na madrugada passada cometera a maior loucura de toda a  
sua existência. Na surdina , adentrou o quarto da menina , revelou não só a sua identidade , mas também , dessa vez o que  
realmente sentia ...

* * *

_(...) A observar outra lágrima escorregar pela face da menina , pela primeira vez em toda a vida sentiu-se inseguro. Não _  
_saberia explicar se aquela lágrima era somente de tristeza ou se por trás daquela simples gota existia um rancor enorme que _  
_jamais se dissiparia. Estaria aquela menina com ódio dele a partir daquele momento ? Iria ela ainda enxergá-lo com aquele _  
_olhar que o cativara ? Ele não suportaria perder aquele amor que ela conseguira cultivar durante tão pouco tempo, não, ele _  
_precisava demais daquilo e não se acostumaria a viver sem . _

_Num súbito impulso , as mãos firmes repousaram sobre os ombros frágeis e trêmulos, os olhos azuis ainda penetrantes já não _  
_mais conseguiam passar frieza e calma , mesmo que ainda sé uma reação de repulsa, mas o que viu a sua frente foi _  
_uma menina tímida , ruborizada , um pouco tensa , mas não com raiva . Poderia jurar que ouvia o coração dela bater , _  
_intensamente acelerado. É , ela ainda o amava tanto quanto antes, e deixava isso claro uma vez que ele a tocava e não _  
_conseguia sequer tentar se desvencilhar disso , mesmo depois de ser tão magoada . _

_- Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você,Molly.- Cada palavra fora dita sem pausas, soaram diretas, rígidas, mesmo sendo uma _  
_confissão tão árdua para o homem que até então nunca havia lidado com situação semelhante. - Principalmente , depois dessa _  
_noite, depois do que fez . Molly, eu não consigo mais me reconhecer. Sei que até pouco tempo sequer me importava com você, _  
_pode me odiar por isso mas eu preciso , Molly ... Preciso que saiba de toda a verdade para que eu possa me libertar da imensa _  
_culpa que sinto e também ... Para que eu possa ter certeza de que esse sentimento tão forte que você parece sentir, tão _  
_intenso, não é apenas uma ilusão endereçada a um personagem que não existe, que eu simplesmente criei , mas que me pertence !_

_Ela não conseguia acreditar, era um sonho, havia de ser ! Após a última palavra dita, já ofegante e ainda inseguro , o _  
_general a puxou bruscamente de encontro ao seu corpo em um abraço tão caloroso que ela jamais pensou que fosse sentir igual. _  
_Nem mesmo em seus sonhos ele a abraçava com tamanho ardor, a ponto de fazê-la esquecer de que seus pés tocavam o chão. Jamais _  
_pensou que um homem tão sério e distante pudesse transpassar tamanho carinho e também, tamanha angústia. As mãos pequeninas e _  
_trêmulas repousaram sobre as costas largas dele,afagando-o como quem quer acalmar uma fera indomável. _

_Quando sentiu o toque sutil da menina , apertou ainda mais o abraço , emaranhando seus dedos nos fios semi-encaracolados da _  
_nuca da menina, forçando com que esta repousasse o queixo sobre seu sentir que não somente a alma da garota lhe _  
_passava calor , mas também o seu corpo o fazia compartilhar de uma sensação inexplicável . Apesar de ser apenas uma menina e _  
_sequer possuir volume e curvas perfeitamente delineadas no corpo , a sua pele macia e alva provocava algo no general que ele _  
_não saberia jamais explicar , a sua vulnerabilidade , a fragilidade ... A respiração pesada , chiada que em um ar quente e _  
_singelo tocava a pele sensível do pescoço do general , tudo instigava os sentidos que ele sequer acreditou um dia _  
_ parte do mistério do que sentia por ela fosse desvendado no momento em que se encontrava tão próximo, quase _  
_colado: Ela o fazia sentir-se humano, e ele apreciava isso. Ela o fazia esquecer , ao menos por um instante , de suas _  
_responsabilidades para com o Negaverso , para com a rainha Beryl. Fazia-o lembrar do lado não propriamente frágil, mas comum _  
_que ele tinha , assim como qualquer outra pessoa deveria ter. Fazia-o sentir ... E acima de tudo , dava a ele algo que outro _  
_alguém jamais poderia oferecer , ou que jamais oferecera desde seu nascimento até então: Acalento , abrigo. _  
_Quem mais em todo o Universo além das estrelas poderia oferecer a aquele homem o que ela oferecia ? Amor , devocão, carinho, _  
_compreensão, calor , tudo !_

_- Eu preciso de você , Molly... - Ele sussurrou, enquanto virava levemente o rosto, alcançando o ouvido da menina com os _  
_lábios. - Eu preciso de você para me sentir vivo ..._

_Os olhos dela reviraram enquanto as maçãs de seu rosto tornavam-se ainda mais rosadas , as mãos que até o momento tocavam as _  
_costas dele com delicadeza apertaram o tecido de sua farda e ela suspirou , sentindo um breve arrepio com o tocar macio e _  
_úmido da boca masculina e o hálito fresco e quente que lhe alcançava o ouvido. _

_- No entanto ... - Ele afrouxou o abraço, se desvencilhando lentamente. - Se depois de tudo o que disse , você me desprezar, _  
_compreenderei. Sou indigno de você e do que sente, talvez eu nunca possa me redimir pelas coisas ruins que lhe fiz e talvez a _  
_sua capacidade de perdoar jamais seja suficiente ... Eu não mereço o seu amor Molly, você tem todo o direito de me odiar se _  
_assim o desejar . - Finalmente, o olhar dele baixou pela primeira vez, como se não conseguisse encará-la diante da vergonha, _  
_do orgulho que aos poucos ele mesmo estraçalhava. _

_- Não! - Ela finalmente se manifestou com palavras. - Não, eu jamais o odiaria ou desprezaria ! Eu ... - Ela engoliu o choro _  
_para abrir espaço ao sorriso - Eu só quero ficar com você, senhor Masato! E se o senhor é capaz de sentir algo por mim, não _  
_sabe como isso me faz feliz !Não importa o que aconteceu no passado , se o senhor mentiu ou o que o senhor fez ! O que _  
_importa para mim ... É ficar ao seu lado , somente ficar ao seu lado ! - Ao contrário da calma que o homem possuía para falar _  
_sobre os assuntos mais difíceis , a menina parecia tão nervosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo que as palavras saíam atropelando _  
_umas as outras , mal se dava tempo para respirar enquanto falava. _

_Ele sorriu. E pela primeira vez , não fora um sorriso sádico,malicioso ou falso. Fora um sorriso comum, um reflexo de alguém _  
_que se alegrara com o que escutara ou vira . Simples , como as pessoas comuns , como os seres humanos. Um sorriso, apenas. O _  
_mais belo que dera em toda a sua vida , e mais prazeroso também. Um único sorriso que valia mais do que qualquer reino em _  
_Terra ou em Lua , mais até do que o cristal lunar , um sorriso !_

_- Então parta comigo. - Ele disse num tom ameno, em seguida segurou as mãos dela . - Vamos para longe de meu grupo, das _  
_sailors, de tudo. Vamos para um lugar onde exista somente nós dois e mais ninguém Molly, e eu prometo que farei de tudo para _  
_torná-la a mulher mais feliz que já existiu, nem que para isso eu tenha que roubar todas as estrelas do céu. _

_- O quê ? - Ela arregalou os olhos ,mais do que nunca, ela queria realmente ficar com ele para todo o sempre, _  
_mas não poderia esquecer-se de seus amigos , sua mãe... Ela não podia simplesmente desaparecer e abandoná-los tão _  
_subitamente, eles jamais compreenderiam ,e com certeza sofreriam.- Mas ..._

_- Mas ? - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Você não deseja isso, Molly ? Não deseja ficar comigo ? _

_- Claro ! Claro que desejo! É o que mais quero no mundo ! Mas é que .. E meus amigos , minha família ? - Ela fitou o _  
_lençol,confusa. _

_- Eles ficarão bem Molly, e com o tempo irão entender. - Tentou confortá-la ao soltar uma de suas mãos e tocar seu rosto , _  
_aproveitando para segurar delicadamente o queixo dela e levantar sua face,fazendo-a encará-lo novamente. - Molly, pertenço a _  
_uma organização chamada "Negaverso", meus companheiros jamais permetirão que me una a você , tampouco minha rainha. Apesar de _  
_compartilharmos os mesmos objetivos, não somos amigos , pelo contrário, somos rivais , Molly . O que um puder fazer para _  
_derrubar o outro , tenha certeza de que fará , eu mesmo agi dessa forma por muitas vezes . Se descobrirem que tenho a você, a _  
_julgarão como uma fraqueza minha e poderão usá-la contra mim , poderão até mesmo ferí-la e eu não suporto sequer cogitar essa _  
_ideia ! - Ele suspirou, rancoroso. - Enquanto conhecerem nosso paradeiro,jamais teremos paz ... E poderão ,inclusive, ferir _  
_seus entes queridos para me afetar . Por isso, se quisermos ficar juntos, temos que partir e nosso destino tem que ser um _  
_segredo nosso . Entende, Molly ?_

_Ela não tinha como argumentar contra, os motivos que ele apontara eram mais do que suficientes. Sentia-se pesarosa ao pensar _  
_em como sua mãe reagiria, em como ficaria triste ... Mas ela sabia que sem aquele homem, sua vida seria apenas um ato de _  
_existir , e que ela jamais teria oportunidade parecida na vida de vivenciar a felicidade tão de perto como a que ele acabara _  
_de oferecer . Seus amigos, principalmente Serena, jamais aceitariam seu relacionamento com o general , sempre foram contra e _  
_tinham até suas razões, mas ela necessitava daquele homem com todas as fibras de seu ser , sem ele , jamais poderia _  
_sentir-se completa ._

_Neflite sentiu-se apreensivo ao notar o semblante entristecido da menina que voltara a abaixar o olhar,suspirou tentando _  
_manter a calma , mas a verdade era que seu coração parecia uma bomba relógio , a qualquer momento não resistiria e poderia _  
_explodir ._

_- Não quero forçá-la a nada ... É livre para decidir o que quer , e não a culparei por nada. - Tentou amenizar a tensão. _  
_Por um breve momento ela ficou calada , pensativa, ainda a olhar para baixo, até que lentamente seus olhos levantaram e _  
_novamente encontraram os do engoliu seco e respirou fundo , buscando forças. A sua mão que ainda era envolvida _  
_pela do general, segurou-se firme no tecido branco da luva que este usava e em seguida, seus dedos entrelaçaram-se com os _  
_dele._

_- Eu irei . - Disse, convicta._

_Mais uma vez, ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso. Aquele que só ela lhe proporcionava. Ao mesmo tempo, suspirou aliviado, por um _  
_momento temeu que ela o abandonaria , que não aceitaria a sua proposta e enfim ele teria que se conformar com a vida _  
_solitária e sem sentido que até então tinha . _

_- Então vamos ... - Ele se preparava para levantar da cama._

_- Mas , já ? - Ela pareceu surpresa, o que o surpreendeu também. _

_- Por que não ? - Perguntou, confuso._

_- Bem... Antes eu tenho que me despedir das pessoas ..._

_- Elas não devem saber , Molly! - Ele a repreendeu. _

_- Eu , sei ... Eu não pretendo me despedir explicitamente, só quero ter uma última lembrança daqueles que me são queridos e _  
_que eles saibam o quanto os estimo . - Ela esboçou um sorriso ligeiramente triste._

_- Entendo... - Ele ponderou. Tentava compreender a tamanha consideração que aquela menina tinha pelas pessoas e como essa _  
_característica o admirava tanto , assim como todas as outras que ela possuía. - Então vamos partir amanhã à noite. _

_- Ah, sim ... - Ela ainda parecia confusa e assustada, mas não sem vontade de fazer o que ele propunha. - Mas , que horas ? - E ainda parecia surpresa._

_- Quando o relógio badalar doze vezes à noite, estarei esperando por você ..._

_- O que ? Mas , onde ?_

_- Encontre-me naquela praça, estarei sentado no mesmo banco onde estivemos juntos, não esqueça..._

_- Eu irei , eu prometo!Tudo o que mais quero é ficar ao seu lado , senhor Masato !_

_- Neflite ._

_- Ne-flite..._

_E depois do combinado , suas mãos soltaram-se lentamente, ela se levantou, ficando de pé diante dele , ainda parecia não _  
_acreditar no momento que acabara de vivenciar , e mesmo ele poderia sentir-se da mesma forma. Mas estavam contentes, ambos _  
_sorriam e se olhavam , de pé , um enfrente ao outro, em silenciosa despedida antes da noite do dia seguinte. _  
_Quando ele, aos poucos começava a desaparecer, Molly sussurrou bem baixo , mas num tom que ele com certeza pode ouvir :_

_- Neflite, eu te amo tanto ... _

_Aquelas palavras foram como música para os ouvidos dele ..._

_

* * *

_

**_"Querido ,meu amor, você não queria estar comigo?_**  
**_E, querido,meu amor, você não desejava ser livre?_**  
**_Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço_**  
**_E que nessa doce noite você é só meu_**  
**_Pegue minha mão_** ..."

* * *

Fitou o teto daquele salão escuro , impaciente. As horas nunca passaram tão devagar para ele antes. Repousou o rosto sobre a  
mão que estava com o braço apoiado no antebraço do trono.

_"Ah, Molly... Mal posso esperar..."_ - Suspirava enquanto pensava, afoito.

E quando o sino do colégio badalava as três da tarde , os alunos do colégio Juuban finalmente terminavam as atividades  
extra-curriculares e eram liberados para irem ao lar e finalmente descansar . No meio a multidão de adolescentes, Molly e  
Serena vinham juntas, a loura falava sem parar sobre sua paixonite , o tal de Andrew da loja de Games enquanto a outra  
simplesmente ouvia como quem prestava atenção, mas na verdade seu pensamento voava longe e alto ...  
Seguiram metade do percurso juntas quando finalmente chegaram em uma rua onde cada uma partiria para um caminho diferente .

- Tchau, Molly! Até amanhã ! - Serena sorria entusiasmada e falava no mesmo tom alegre de sempre.

- Serena... - Molly chamou o nome da garota quando em passos saltitantes ela começava a se afastar.

- Sim ? - A jovenzinha tornou a fitar a outra com seu jeito sorridente .

Molly foi até Serena e a abraçou, deixando-a confusa .

- Molly? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? - Serena pareceu confusa , ficou sem reação. Seus olhos arregalados deram leves piscadas  
rápidas.

- Não, não é nada, é só que ... - pausa - Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive em toda a minha vida, nunca esqueça. Viu ? Eu  
te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, Serena .

- Obrigada ... - Serena permaneceu sem reação diante a atitude repetida da amiga - Mas por que isso agora ? Aconteceu alguma  
coisa ?

Molly afastou-se do abraço e por fim sorriu , balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não foi nada ! Eu só queria que você soubesse mesmo . Ta ? - Ainda mantendo o sorriso, Molly afastou-se ao dar passos  
em rumo a sua casa e então, acenou se despedindo. - Tchau !

- ...Tchau. - Serena, ainda confusa permaneceu estática no mesmo lugar onde a amiga a abraçara, uma discreta gota desceu pelo  
canto de sua testa.

_"Adeus Serena, fica bem..."_ - Por fim , Molly foi na direção costumeira de casa e lentamente já não podia mais enxergar a  
amiga que ficara longe.

* * *

**_"Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite_**  
**_Não há motivo para contar para ninguém_**  
**_Eles apenas nos atrasam_**  
**_Então, pela luz da manhã_**  
**_Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar_**  
**_Onde o amor é mais do que apenas o seu nome_**_"_

_...

* * *

_

Sem muita demora , chegou em sua casa. Naquele horário sua mãe ainda estava na loja trabalhando. Sentou-se no sofá e  
suspirou , lembrando-se com todos os detalhes da noite passada , o quão mágica havia sido , ainda era difícil de acreditar  
que ela realmente havia acontecido . Fechou os olhos suspirando, envolveu o próprio corpo com os braços tentando simular o  
abraço que o general lhe dera .

_"Neflite,Neflite,Neflite..."_ - Aquele nome , o verdadeiro nome , do verdadeiro homem , repetia-se em sua mente como se  
estivesse programado para ser assim .

Estava nervosa, estava ansiosa , mesmo temerosa , mas nunca, jamais, relutante. Estava decidida a partir , a sumir do mapa  
com ele e num lugar calmo e distante , poder dividir com ele a felicidade eterna .  
Levantou-se do sofá num pulo e encaminhou-se à joalheria de sua mãe .

* * *

_**"Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu**_  
_**Ninguém sabe quem somos lá**_  
_**Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você**_  
_**Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar**_  
_**Vamos fugir, te levarei até lá**_

_**Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite**_  
_**Não há motivo para contar para ninguém**_  
_**Eles apenas nos atrasam**_  
_**Então, pela luz da manhã**_  
_**Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar**_  
_**Onde ninguém precisa de um motivo"**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Zoicite, Neflite não sai daquele quarto desde que horas ? - O homem de cabelos brancos, praticamente prateados, disse ao  
jogar sua capa para trás enquanto se aproximava do outro que compartilhava o mesmo cômodo.

- Sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco preocupado com isso , com certeza está frustrado por não ter encontrado o cristal de  
prata, o que é bem feito ! - O outro , que possuía os cabelos claros e dourados amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo , dizia  
em tom de deboche. - Por que essa preocupação repentina com aquele idiota, Malachite ?

- Não estou preocupado, só acho estranho ... - Ele colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

Até que as ultimas horas da tarde não passaram tão devagar como o resto do dia para Molly, ficara o tempo que pudera com a  
mãe na loja, ajudando-a a atender clientes de maneira tão empenhada a ponto de causar estranheza em sua geradora. Mas por  
mais que sua mãe achasse estranho , ao mesmo tempo se mostrava satisfeita e orgulhosa pelo comportamento da menina. Quando o  
Sol se pôs totalmente e deram seis da tarde no relógio, elas fecharam a joalheria e foram juntas para o lar .Chegando em  
casa, a mãe preparou um jantar especial , como uma recompensa pelo empenho de sua filha e as duas comeram juntas, jogaram  
conversa fora, passaram momentos calorosos e muito proveitosos .

- Você é a filha que toda mãe sempre desejou ter , Molly ... - A mulher sorriu, passando a mão na cabeça da menina quando já  
de roupão ,preparava-se para ir dormir em seu quarto.

- Não está brava por eu ter pêgo aquele cristal aquele dia, mamãe ? - Molly perguntou em tom de culpa.

-Ah, filha ... - A mãe aproximou-se , abraçando-a - Aquilo já passou, sei que não é de seu feitio fazer uma coisa daquelas...  
Sei também que é uma adolescente , que está apaixonada por um homem que a induziu a cometer um erro , e que quando somos  
jovens e amamos pela primeira vez , acabamos vivendo em função disso .

- Mamãe ... - Ela queria muito falar sobre o que tinha acontecido à noite, contar como Neflite se redimiu , e que sua mãe não  
precisava vê-lo como um homem mau, mas sabia que não podia . - Eh, obrigada por ser tão compreensiva ... - Ela apertou o  
abraço ,fechando os olhos e se permitindo ficar daquela forma um tempinho , por um momento relembrou a infancia, quando sua  
mãe a afagava da mesma forma.- Eu te amo muito , viu ?

- Ah querida , eu também te amo muito ! Não duvide ! - Afagou os cabelos da menina - Mais do que ninguém, quero vê-la sempre  
feliz, sempre sorridente !

- Obrigada, mãe ... - Sorriu . Mesmo sem saber , as últimas palavras que a mulher dera serviram como carta branca para Molly  
se sentir menos culpada .

- Boa noite filha . - Finalmente apartaram-se daquele abraço , e a mulher adentrou seu quarto para poder descansar de seu dia  
de trabalho .

_" Mamãe, eu serei muito feliz, pode acreditar... Não vou te desapontar !"_

Quando o relógio soou dez e meia da noite , Molly sentou-se na mesa de jantar de casa com um papel de carta rosa claro e uma  
lapiseira em mãos. Naquele papel , escreveu uma espécie de carta a qual grudou na geladeira como um lembrete . Feito isso,  
dirigiu-se ao seu quarto já podendo sentir o coração acelerar , como o presságio de seu encontro com o general. Abriu o  
armário , e dele tirou o vestido que julgou lhe cair melhor no corpo , era lilás bem claro , decote romântico quase em forma  
de coração com umas rendas brancas bem delicadas e discretas , suas alças eram finas e de cetim , sua saia era solta da  
cintura até um pouco acima dos joelhos , rodada. Vestiu-se nele e olhou-se no espelho , virando-se de um lado para o  
outro,sorriu e ruborizou ao mesmo tempo , a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era se o homem para quem se arrumava a  
acharia bonita daquele jeito . A noite estava fria , por isso pegou um casaquinho branco de renda e vestiu por cima do  
vestido fechando somente seu primeiro botão, suas mangas vinham até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo . Já ia prender o seu cabelo  
com o laço de sempre quando se deu conta de que aquele pequeno enfeite a deixava com um aspecto muito infantil. Neflite era  
um homem maduro , precisava de uma mulher à altura . Seu rosto ruborizou levemente outra vez. Aproximou-se de um estojinho de  
maquiagem que estava sobre sua penteadeira , de dentro dele tirou um batom de coloração rosada, quase avermelhada , mas  
discreto. Passou-o nos lábios com delicadeza e quando olhou-se no espelho,deu-se por satisfeita. Estava pronta para ele.  
Finalmente, quando ouviu o bater das onze badaladas e meia, percebeu que era hora de partir para não se atrasar. Antes de ir  
para sempre , parou enfrente a porta do quarto de sua mãe , visto que essa estava encostada dando-lhe a visão da mulher a  
dormir virada para o outro lado do quarto, entrou de fininho e sentou-se na beira da cama . Em suas mãos , segurava o laço  
que costumava usar e que havia aberto mão nessa noite, repousou- ao lado da mãe na cama e por fim, beijou a testa da mulher  
que parecia dormir um sono profundo.

_" Vou sentir saudades..."_

Agora sim , ela caminhava em passos largos rumo à praça onde numa outra noite caminhara com Neflite, onde ele lhe contara  
sobre a existência do tal cristal prateado , o que certamente já não tinha mais importância alguma nesse momento.  
Já ofegante, chegou ao banco combinado , lembrava-se bem dele , onde estivera com seu amado. No entanto, ele ainda não havia  
chegado. Sentou-se, repousando as mãos sobre os joelhos .Sentia o coração quase alcançar a garganta, estava ansiosa , muito  
ansiosa ! Ficava a imaginar para onde iriam , como viveriam e também , no quão felizes seriam .  
Ah, aquela maldita meia hora que não parecia passar ! Começou a sentir-se insegura , começou a cogitar se ele realmente  
viria , ou se a abandonaria ali , a noite toda ... Puniu-se em pensamentos ao quase desconfiar da palavra do general , mas  
não pôde deixar de pensar em voz alta :

- Ai Deus , ele vem mesmo ?

- E achou que eu não cumpriria com minha palavra ? - Iluminado pelos postes , ele surgia enfrente à ela enquanto o soar da  
meia-noite no relógio do parque se iniciava

**Uma, duas, três , quatro, cinco, seis badaladas ... **

Ele parava enfrente a ela , fitando-a de cima a baixo, notando o quão bela e delicada estava , mais do que todas as vezes ,  
mais feminina, mais mulher , mais ainda assim , a sua menina . Estendeu sua mão para ela , imediatamente a mão pequenina  
repousou sobre a dele e a jovenzinha se levantou esboçando um sorriso tímido .

- Você veio ...

- E você também...

* * *

_**"Esqueça essa vida, venha comigo**_  
_**Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora**_  
_**Destranque seu coração, baixe a sua guarda**_  
_**Não há mais ninguém para te parar**_"

* * *

Parados frente à frente , olhando-se admirados, o general agiu antes de qualquer coisa . Um simples passo à frente e logo a  
distância entre os dois era quase nula , a menina sentiu seu rosto esquentar diante o rubor , e ele sentiu-se ainda mais  
atraído ao vê-la daquela forma . Os lábios rosados e com um brilho discretos pareciam convidá-lo : Venha, entre...  
Por mais delicada que fosse , e por maior fosse o medo de ferí-la se fosse bruto demais , um instinto que despertara  
repentinamente falou mais alto e quando ele deu por si , já a puxava pela cintura de supetão e a trazia colada, para perto  
de si . Seus narizes quase se tocavam , seus lábios quase se encaixavam , era tão pequena a distância entre eles que as  
respirações se misturavam . A menina , de olhos arregalados, sentiu seus pés ficarem nas pontas , quase abandonando o chão.  
Sentiu as pernas estremecerem assim como as mãos , e todo o resto do corpo. Ao fitar os lábios entreabertos dele , que aos  
poucos quase uniam-se aos seus , os olhos até então de pupilas dilatadas foram se fechando lentamente e suas mãos que até um  
segundo atrás não sabiam o que fazer e para onde ir , tocaram os braços do general , subindo lentamente pelos seus ombros  
largos e fortes , alcançando sua nuca . Ela sorriu, ele também . Poderiam fazer as maiores juras de amor já feitas por  
pessoas que se amavam até então , mas preferiram expressar os sentimentos, as promessas e tudo o que poderiam compartilhar em  
um gesto: **Um beijo. **

**Sete,oito,nove,dez,onze,doze badaladas...**

Em um curto intervalo de tempo os lábios dele se comprimiram aos dela , colando-se em perfeita seguida, numa  
mistura de voracidade e delicadeza, a língua dele adentrou a boca da menina e sem demora encontrou-se com a dela e juntas,  
entrelaçaram-se, acariciaram-se , uniram-se em ritmo de valsa , tornando-se um tango no crescer da intensidade com a qual se  
beijavam tão fervorosamente . Assim como os lábios , os corpos encaixavam-se em um abraço colado, apertado , caloroso,  
volupioso,único. Um parecia ser a fonte do ar que o outro respirava .

Molly acreditou que não sentia seus pés no chão devido à sensação que o beijo lhe proporcionava , mas quando este lentamente  
cessou e ela abriu aos olhos , se deu conta de que já não estava no parque com Neflite, mas sim, nas nuvens . Com o susto ,  
abraçou-o ainda mais forte , com seus braços envolvendo o pescoço do homem praticamente pendurou-se nele por conta do medo  
da altura .

* * *

_**"Esqueça essa vida, venha comigo**_  
_**Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora**_  
_**Destranque seu coração, baixe a sua guarda**_  
_**Não há mais ninguém para te parar agora !"**_

_**

* * *

**_

- Não se perguntou para onde iriamos quando fossemos partir ? - Ele falou num tom calmo , até brincalhão de certa forma , de  
um jeito que ela nunca o ouvira falar antes.

- Não... Para onde ? - Perguntou curiosa .

Ele encostou o seu rosto no dela de lado , tocou seus lábios no rosto quente , beijando-o . Enquanto isso, levantava o corpo  
dela e finalmente a acomodava em seu colo , deitada .

- Para as estrelas . - Disse , surpreendendo-a mais uma vez .

Naquele momento, todas as estrelas do céu pareceram mirar sua luz em direção a eles , e como um feixe, um raio, uma estrela  
cadente , os dois desapareceram daquele lugar sem deixar vestígios .

O dia amanheceu finalmente , a mulher que dormia um sono tranquilo acordou ao som do despertador , virou-se na cama e  
deparou-se com o laço de sua filha .

- Ué, o que isso faz aqui ? - Levantou-se da cama confusa , segurando o laço em uma das mãos - Molly ? - Foi até o quarto da  
menina e o viu vazio, com a cama arrumada , mas era cedo demais para ela ter saído para o colégio . - Molly ! - A mulher  
começou a ficar preocupada na medida em que não via a menina em canto algum da casa .  
O último lugar em que olhou foi a cozinha , após caminhar pelo recinto finalmente se deu conta do papel que estava na  
geladeira . Quando o enxergou , puxou-o do eletrodoméstico e segurou com uma das mãos , lendo o que ali estava escrito :

_**Mamãe, **_  
_**Espero que um dia possa compreender , e me perdoar ...**_  
_**Você me disse que tudo o que mais queria era que eu fosse feliz, que queria me ver sempre sorridente. Lembra ?**_  
_**Não se preocupe, o seu desejo será atendido, tenha certeza ! Encontrei alguém capaz de me fazer feliz como nenhuma outra **_  
_**pessoa poderia , mas para que isso aconteça, eu preciso partir ... **_  
_**Sentirei muitas saudades , não haverá um momento em que me esquecerei de você , estarei sempre pensando em você . Não pense **_  
_**que algo de ruim vai me acontecer porque não vai, mamãe . Para onde vou agora , ficarei mais segura do que em qualquer outro **_  
_**lugar onde pudesse estar. **_  
_**Um dia , quem sabe , eu retorne com o homem que amo , mas por enquanto , partiremos para longe , e sem dúvidas , seremos **_  
_**muito felizes ! Não se preocupe, sua filha está em boas mãos... E sua filha te ama muito !**_  
_**Até um dia, mande lembranças à Serena e Kelvin. **_  
_**Molly. **_

A mulher deixou que o laço escorregasse por entre seus dedos e caísse no chão , essa mão que agora nada mais segurava, ia de  
encontro aos lábios tentando comprimir um gemido que vinha acompanhado do choro . A mulher correu até a janela , e se deparou  
com o céu do amanhecer , o sol ainda não acabara de nascer . Ao fitar aquele céu azulado meio púrpura da manhã,notou uma  
estrela a reluzir estranhamente em um ponto alto, ao seu lado havia uma exatamente igual , como se estivessem unidas , como  
se fossem gêmeas. Ao fitá-las , a mulher sem saber explicar , simplesmente sorriu e sentiu-se mais tranquila . Parecia que  
algo em sua mente dizia que aquela não seria a última notícia que teria de sua filha , e que a informação do bilhete não era  
equivocada, de forma misteriosa a mãe parecia sentir no mais profundo de seu ser a certeza de que Molly realmente estava  
feliz e em boas mãos , e isso a aquietou .

- Fique bem minha filha , boa sorte ...

Não demorou muito tempo para Serena , os integrantes do Negaverso e as outras pessoas próximas descobrirem o sumisso do  
casal. Mas por mais que tenham procurado a fundo o paradeiro de ambos, jamais os encontraram. Em algum lugar , perdido na  
imensidão do espaço, acolhido pelas estrelas mais reluzentes de todas as galáxias, eles estavam refugiados, felizes , unidos,  
como um só. Jamais um sonho tão estimado houvera se realizado como o deles , jamais um amor poderia ser mais intenso ou  
poderoso , e por isso , estariam sempre protegidos, não importa onde estivessem . Em que lugar , ou lugar nenhum ...  
Formaram o seu próprio reino , a sua família , e dividiram uma vida inteira de alegrias. Por mais que Molly jamais tenha  
retornado , sua forma de dar sinais de que estava bem para a mãe era enfeitar o céu com as estrelas mais brilhosas que seu  
amado pudesse lhe oferecer. Sendo assim , mesmo distante , uma parte dela na Terra permanecia , mas a sua essência , essa  
pertencia às estrelas , todo o resto era de Neflite.

E em seu refúgio , eles prosperaram , se amaram , criaram suas raízes ... E para sempre, foram felizes !

* * *

_**"Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite!**_  
_**Não há motivo para contar para ninguém**_  
_**Eles apenas nos atrasam**_  
_**Então, pela luz da manhã**_  
_**Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar**_  
_**Onde o amor é mais do que apenas o seu nome ..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**...FIM...**_

_**

* * *

**_

É , essa ficou mais alegrinha do que a outra , ne ? ^_^

Como fiz um final muito triste para a **_Ghost - Do outro lado da vida_** , resolvi tirar a forra nessa XD ~~

E também , eu queria fazer a esperiência de ver essa casal dando certo , é tão lindo ! Podia ter sido mais ou menos assim no anime , mas ok ... Ao menos a história triste expande a criatividade para criar uma feliz em cima ne ? ^_^

Pois é pessoal , até a próxima oportunidade que eu tiver que escrever e postar por aqui , espero que vocês gostem da minha pequenina Oneshot , e que me mandei algumas _reviewzinhas_ XD

Beijos, bom feriado para todos ! ^_^


End file.
